Insanity
by LuinWasser
Summary: This a poetic fic set to the well known poem Anabell Lee by Edgar Allan Poe. This deals with Legolas' thoughts after the death of his wife and how he deals with his greif. Please Read and Review! and ill love you forever. LOL


**A/N: My English class read this poem today in class and I made me think (idk why) of Legolas (again I have no idea why) so ya! Please tell me if you like it I really love hearing feedback! ! *pretty please w/ a cherry on top* **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings nor will I ever. I do not own Annabel Lee (please note that I did take a few stanzas out here and there.) But it still belongs to Edgar Allan Poe! **

_It was many and many a year ago,_

_In a kingdom by the sea,_

_That a maiden there lived whom you may know_

_By the name of ANNABEL LEE;_

_And this maiden she lived with no other thought_

_Than to love and be loved by me._

I loved her she, was the only thing that kept my head above water in the many years after the War of the Ring. Aranel, was the one person I looked to for guidance, although she had a horrible habit of tuning people out after a long while. This annoyed me to no end yet I loved her more than anything. We lived in Lindon, her home, a kingdom by the sea. We had moved here about 100 years ago when the War was over and many elves went to live in the Undying Lands. We stayed behind and governed those who did not wish to leave. And I loved her all the more in those 100 years. And she loved me.

_I was a child and she was a child,_

_In this kingdom by the sea;_

_But we loved with a love that was more than love-_

_I and my Annabel Lee;_

_With a love that the winged seraphs of heaven_

_Coveted her and me._

We were young when we fell in love many thousands of years ago, when we were young. We are now well into our three thousands and we still love each other with more than love. The angels of the realm of the Valar did envy our love as sad as it might be. She was a princess and I a prince. Yet she was not of noble birth she was born into the lower class, but she was my princess. She fought her way to the land of Mirkwood many years ago. My mother pitied her and took her in tattered and worn. She made her into a trusted advisor of herself. Thus it begun I fell for her more than I have ever fallen.

_And this was the reason that, long ago,_

_In this kingdom by the sea,_

_A wind blew out of a cloud, chilling_

_My beautiful Annabel Lee;_

_So that her highborn kinsman came_

_And bore her away from me,_

_To shut her up in a sepulchre_

_In this kingdom by the sea._

Many, many years later she heard of the death of my mother. Aranel was like a sister to my mother. This struck her with more grief than I thought possible. I was also mournful with the death of my mother but I had never been very close to her. This put my dear Aranel into a state of depression, putting her in bed every day and night refusing to let anyone in. Just when I believed she was recovering our only son died in battle defending Gondor. This was all my dear Aranel could take. A few days later she fell victim to her grief and died at the hands of Death. Her family heard of her death and came and took her away from me and buried her in the gardens of Lindon, where we were married.

_But our love it was stronger by far than the love_

_Of those who were older than we-_

_Of many far wiser than we-_

_And neither the angels in heaven above,_

_Nor the demons down under the sea,_

_Can ever dissever my soul from the soul_

_Of the beautiful Annabel Lee._

I will never understand the death of her and how it was justified. But there are certain things in this world we cannot explain and nor do we wish to. Perhaps it's the mystery of this world which drives man to insanity. But I know now than an Elf can be drove to insanity just the same.

_For the moon never beams without bringing me dreams_

_Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;_

_And the stars never rise but I feel the bright eyes_

_Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;_

_And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side_

_Of my darling- my darling- my life and my bride,_

_In the sepulchre there by the sea,_

_In her tomb by the sounding sea._

I can still remember the day she died. I was the darkest of dark days in Lindon. The bells rang solemnly and I was by the side of my beloved. She was as pale as the ocean foam and her body withered away with every passing minute. She held my hand weakly. She squeezed my hand to get my attention. I looked down at her with saddened eyes. She said in a very wispy voice,

"Legolas, my time to see the Valar is near my love, I can no longer be here on this earth, please understand that I love you more than I can love and that is why I must leave now, for if harm comes to you I will not be able to bear it." She whispered the last line with dying effort and then her hand dropped from mine and she was gone.

I vow that I will never in my long years forget the beautiful Aranel. Every night I have dreams of her passing and I feel for her hand on the empty bed under me. Her eyes boar into me every night in my dreams reminding me that I was not enough to keep her alive, that she would rather die than live with the grief. I swear every night is a new torture for me in my dreams, so much so as I wish not to sleep anymore for the rest will bring me closer to insanity.

I sit by her tomb day in and day out yet I still don't feel as if the grief is past. I lay a single rose on her grave every day, by now there are at least 100 roses on her tomb. As I sit I can hear the gentle rolling waves and I can feel the ocean at my feet yet I am hundreds of yards away from it.

Love is a mysterious thing my dear friends it can push you to places you do not wish to go. And it can also bring out the best in you. But when the world takes your love you no longer wish to linger in this hateful world. Yet you do hoping to find the one universal answer: Why?

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**A/N well that came out darker than I thought! Please tell me what you thought! **


End file.
